A Hopeful Future
by Angel76
Summary: A Rewrite of Believe in me. Marauder years. A struggle to save the lives of those that had been killed by Voldemort and stop his uprising...will turn AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the harry potter books or characters. I do however own all the characters you won't recognize i.e. Kate Potter, Sophie Hunt, Alec Hobbs and Alex Lamoure…

Authors note. This will be one of two authors notes that you will find in this story (one at the beginning and one at the end.) Well, firstly. This is a rewrite of an older story I did when I was 14 so if you want to see how much I edited take a brief look at story id:1425773.

Secondly I will try and keep this story as believable as possible, which means that none of my characters will turn out to be Mary Sues of Marty Stues…well, at least I hope they won't. And lastly I hope you enjoy this story and review :P.

Adventure in the night.

The sun slipped beneath the horizon taking with it the last of the golden light from the darkening sky. The stars began to blink and the moon began to climb. The trees began to glow a silver grey in the heavy moonlight. Everything seemed suspended in time, nothing moved; a heavy silence fell across Hogwarts broken only by a gentle breeze that danced with the treetops lifting small leaves into the sky and taking them with it as it left. The castles walls shone dimly in the moonlight making the scene look almost serene.

Dumbledore sat at his desk his head slightly turned as he spoke to one of the portraits.

"It's been a long time Albus, I had thought you might have forgotten about me." an old man appeared in the fireplace his robes the colour of the midnight sky. He stepped into the room and brushed off his robes.

"There has been some disconcerting news Alec, I find myself in need of your aid once again."

"Must be some news, it's been almost 10 years now. Go on old friend tell me how I can be of use. I am getting old, I certainly can't do as much as I used to but I will help in any way I can."

"I could always count on you Alec" After sharing a nostalgic smile Dumbledore stretched out his hand to the seat by the fireplace. "Have a seat, I'm afraid it is quite a long story."

"Are they ever short?" they shared a laugh and seated themselves on the couch.

She turned and moaned something in her sleep, her eyes filling up with unshed tears. Her arms stretched out in a pleading gesture as she tossed in her bed and came fully awake. The remains of her dream faded away leaving her confused. She wiped away the tears that had gathered in her eyes and noticed the owl on the windowsill, its bright eyes shining in the darkness. It flew to her and dropped the small piece of parchment on her lap.

She unfolded the note and smiled slowly before bursting out of her bed cringing as her feet thumped on the floor. She looked at the bed opposite hers and sighed when her roommate didn't stir. Grabbing her cloak on her way out she tiptoed down the stairs and through the common room. Outside in the hall she began to run cautiously through the corridors. Using the secret passage her brother had showed her she exited the castle and faced the forbidden forest, her excitement growing.

"It certainly is complicated." Alec stood up and walked over to the window. "You're saying that this one small even will change almost everything that is to follow."

"Not directly, but I am most certain it will change something, which in turn will change something else. That is after all the way these things work. The question however Alec is whether we should interfere at all."

"It certainly isn't like you to be so indecisive about things Albus" he turned to face his friend a worried look passing over his face.

"This is rather a special circumstance." He stood and walked over to his friend by the window. "If things continue as they are we have no fighting chance, and if things will happen as the she has seen them, then we certainly need to have this one chance to fight back with." Turning, he looked out of the window and down at the lone figure running across the moonlight grass. "Besides, she could in-avertedly change the course time if she stays, she might remember one of her dreams before I can extract them, and I am not as of yet certain whether her own interference will change things for the good."

"Is that her?" Albus nodded. "It's a full moon tonight; shouldn't you get her back inside?"

"She's quite safe, the others are with him. They won't let him hurt her."

A long howl sounded off in the distance making her hesitate. She stared into the darkness of the forest for a moment, frozen with a fleeting fear. Slowly, her limbs began to move and she continued running at a slower pace, her eyes flicking quickly from left to right scanning the area. Reaching the cover of the trees she slowed to a fast walk.

Branches and twigs clung to her as she pushed her way past them; she stopped to untangle her hair from a rather old and lifeless tree before continuing deeper into the woods. As she comes to a stop she stretches out her hand to the familiar trunk of a tree and traces the engraved heart shape with the initials K.P 4 N.C. The girl smiles to herself and sits down under the tree leaning her back on the trunk. She sat and looking up through the small spaces that the leaves left for the twinkling stars. A sigh escapes her lips as she stands again and looks around impatiently. A twig snaps behind her making her turn, her eyes shining with excitement and adore.

"Oh Nick I thou-" She stopped midsentence as the creature lunges towards her pinning her down, its large teeth barely an inch away from her face.

"Stupefy!" A red light hits the wolf in the chest blasting him away a few feet. She turned to watch a large black dog lunge at the giant wolfs chest as hands started to pull her up their painful grip taking her attention away. "C'mon damn it! Padfoot can't hold him off forever!" she stared into the face of her brother and gave a small absentminded nod, her legs frozen. Taking her hand he pulled her into an awkward run. "What on earth were you thinking??" he gave her a small tug when she turned to look over her shoulder "Just run will you! Padfoot knows what he's doing."

"I-I-I was ju-just going t-to meet someone." She said distractedly as she cast fleeting glances behind her trying to see through all the trees and bushes. The small light coming through the trees from above seemed to be swallowed by the shadows. She ran, her legs feeling incredibly numb, trying to keep up with her brother's long strides and seeing where she was stepping. It was impossibly hard. Her foot caught on a root, tearing her hand from her brother's grip. She fell with a loud painful thud only to be lifted up again by gentle hands.

"There kitten, now come on I managed to chase him off for a shrot while, but he could come back." He lifted his head to see James standing beside them. Taking one of her hands each they pulled her with them until they reached the edge of the forest. The long distant howl grew silent.

"Are you insane, coming into the forest alone at this time of night?" He stopped them as soon as they reached the open fields and turned to face his sister. "It's a full moon for Merlin's sake! Didn't you think about that?" His hands were holding her shoulders shaking her slightly.

"I'm sorry, It isn't that late, and I was going to meet with someone, so I wasn't going to be alone." She turned to Sirius "Is he alright?"

"He's going to have one major headache when he gets back." He massaged his aching shoulder grinning slightly. "He didn't put up much of a fight."

"Kate!" he shook her again his face filled with concern.

"I'm sorry" she bowed her head a small tear slipping down her cheek. "I'm sorry ok. He didn't even show up so I won't bother again."

"Oh great, look what you did Potter you made your sister cry." Sirius flung an arm around her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Sirius! She could have been seriously hurt." James sighed and reached out to pull his sister in his arms. "Don't you ever go out alone at night, alright? If you want to go out ask one of us at least." He pulled her tighter to him. "C'mon lets get you back to bed. We'll deal with this guy you were supposed to meet in the morning. " his eyes met with Sirius's sending him a silent message.

"So it has been decided then." Alec turned away from the window and stared into the fireplace.

"We shall do what we must." With a note of sadness Dumbledore lifted his head and watched the shining stars.

"I shall return when you call." He moved away from the window and stopped in the middle of the room. "Good bye for now old friend." He walked into the fireplace and was gone.

"Let us hope that all will turn out well in the end." He said to the night. He sighed and moved back to his desk to continue his work.


	2. Chapter 2

Visions

_It was dark. That was the first thing she noticed. There were no stars in the sky and the moon didn't shine. She rubbed at her eyes trying to ignore the chill that ran up her spine. The sudden chill seemed to seep into her bones making her shiver. Digging her hand in her robes she pulled out her wand. At least she could get rid of the dark. Lifting up her wand she murmured the words making her wand shine and illuminating the room she was in. It looked like a nursery, with a crib and children's clothes strewn about. She stared at the people. They weren't moving, they weren't even breathing, they were simply frozen, as if time had stopped. A woman and a man were standing over a crib, both of them smiling down at the sleeping baby. _

_A small wave of affection flooded her senses. She walked around them wanting to get a look at their faces when they started moving. The woman reached down and lightly caressed the baby's cheek whilst the man turned and stared directly into her eyes. She stared open mouthed as she recognized her brother, an older version of him but it was him none the less, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. He looked happy and his glowing smile warmed her, if only a little. She took a step forward wanting to see the baby in the crib when a loud bang sounded in the background making the woman jump in surprise. Fear started to fill the room. It felt like sand had suddenly filled the room. It was suffocating and heavy making it harder for her to breathe. She turned to the door and watched it open slowly. The pressure in the air grew._

_She lifted her free hand to her neck scratching as if to pull away something that was wrapped around it. She saw James lift his wand out of the corner of her eye and turned, just as a bright green light hit him in the chest, he fell heavily on the floor. She gasped, it was almost impossible to breathe now and tears began to gather in her eyes clouding her vision. She turned slowly towards the woman who was now standing in front of the crib her wand in hand, a pained look on her face. _

_The man spoke but she couldn't hear a word he said. He lifted his wand to the woman who shook her head, tears now spilling down her eyes. The green light flashed again and her body dropped to the floor as if the strings that had been holding her up had been cut. Her heart was beating wildly as she stared at the man her wands light extinguishing casting the room in complete and utter darkness. She felt his eyes on her for a brief moment and realized she had stopped breathing. Clawing at her throat she breathed in two small gulps as a third green light flashed. She could hear the faint cry of a baby before she passed out._

* * *

"KATE!" air flooded into her lungs as she gasped, gentle hands shook her shoulders. "Wake up, wake up!" the voices sounded miles away.

"Open your eyes Kate. You're safe child." The voice sounded gentle and calm. The panic she felt drifted away. She tried to open her eyes, but they felt so heavy and the light as it was seemed entirely too bright. She couldn't move. She tried to lift her hand to her eyes and realized that she couldn't move. Her body felt laden, her throat felt soar and her lungs hurt when she breathed. She tried to remember the dream, what it had been about but could only remember 

an overwhelming darkness. The details of her dream fading away to nothingness leaving her head pounding. She wondered for a moment what could have happened to her when the voices broke through her thoughts again.

"Kate, I know it must be hard dear but open your mouth for a moment please." This was a distinctively caring voice, 'Madam Pomfrey, I'm in the hospital wing?' she thought, opening her lips she felt the cool liquid slide down her throat. She moaned as the pain in her throat doubled then faded away completely. Her fingers clenched in the bed sheets as she tried to pry her eyes open.

"James" she croaked her throat felt better but it was still dry and coarse.

"He's not here dear." The gentle voice spoke again.

"W-what hap-happened?"

"I believe it was another vision. Can you remember what it was this time?" Dumbledore's voice questioned, she realized it must be him because he was the only one who knew of her visions.

"I remember darkness, an all surrounding darkness, thick and heavy. Nothing more."

"You'll need to come to my office again when your better. There's no need to worry about your classes today, for now just concentrate on getting better."

"I understand professor, thank you." Her weak voice drifted off as she fell into a more peaceful sleep.

* * *

It was noon by the time Kate felt better enough to leave the Hospital Wing. Her throat no longer felt coarse and her lungs no longer hurt when she breathed. The only thing still lingering was the headache. But she knew that would only go away after she had visited Dumbledore. Opening the door to his office she walked in and sat in the couch by the fireplace. It had become a routine over the past couple of months since the visions had started. She waited patiently whilst Dumbledore finished what he was working on.

"Professor?" she turned in her seat and watched him as he lifted his head from the papers littering his desk. "Will you let me see one of the memories you extracted?" He had explained to her long ago that the memories, her visions were of the far future and since she reacted badly to them in the form of dreams he wouldn't let her see them in the pensieve. But recently she was burning with curiosity.

"I'm afraid that I can not do that my dear girl. We do not know how you will react to them in your conscious state. As it is even when you dream them they affect you strongly enough. Besides all that I am afraid they are not of a bright future, rather a dismal one." He had moved to sit next to her and was now holding her small hand in his.

"Do you really think it will turn out like that?" his eyes clouded over with sadness for a brief moment, then he smiled reassuringly.

"I believe that what you have seen in only one of the many possible futures. Time will tell whether things will turn out like you have seen them."

"But if they're as bad as you say then shouldn't we do something about them? Shouldn't we try and change it?"

"I'm afraid that would be even more dangerous than letting time flow its current course. After all if we would change even the smallest thing we won't know how it will affect the future until we have experienced it. We could very well make things worse by trying to interfere." At her crestfallen look he held up a hand and continued. "That is why my dear girl we need to interfere at one precise moment, whereby changing one event will grant us more time to find a solution to our problems." She nodded not fully understanding but willing to end the subject.

"Now close your eyes dear this will only take a moment." He placed his wand on her temple and slowly drew it away placing the bowl beneath it to collect the silvery liquid. Her head began to feel lighter and the pain soon eased. A gentle hand on her shoulder told her things were over and that she could open her eyes now.

"Thank you professor." She smiled as she bid farewell to the deputy headmaster and left.

He frowned as he left and placed the new memory on the table, mentally preparing himself he leaned forward wand at the ready…


End file.
